zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Overcomes Fear
So many mammals think that mammals like me are just sneaky and unpredictable But that´s not what this fox is like as a person at all There is way to see what a predator like me is underneath the surface All it takes is loyalty, support and especially a lot of kindness I´ve known what it´s like to live in fear of one another However, it all changed when the species relations were at their most tense here I was helped to follow a much better path by a very special kind of friend Someone who gave me a place to be in the city with the fine folk of the ZPD I´m with her at the courtyard near the ZPD academy, where I graduated years ago It´ll always be remembered as the day when something wonderful started with you Judy, you have no idea how much this place fills me with precious memories Now, we´re happily engaged and getting married in just a few weeks Nobody´s in this courtyard at the moment, it´s so peaceful and quiet I sit on a bench with you, clasping the ringed paw of my fair rabbit You always rooted for me, telling me to never give up and put my best in the game Thanks to you, I didn´t feel like a total stranger despite being the first fox in the force When you look into my eyes, you no longer see a predator looking for a meal Instead, you see a good-hearted, thoughtful and heroic mammal You´ve encouraged and inspired me, showing what´s really important in life There is something more powerful than friendship, which is love of course Lovingly, you enter my arms while burrowing against my chest I close my eyes in bliss, letting you feel my warmth and musky scent The cuddling keeps going as I wrap my arms around my doe You love being squeezed like that, not wanting me to let go I nuzzle your soft head in the warmth of the afternoon sun Judy, you´re a woman of both affection and action I can´t even count all the adventures I had with you as my partner Everything we faced together only made our relationship stronger What´s inside of our hearts matters more than our species and instinct You have more than everything that I value the best in a mate On your paw, a fox-shaped engagement ring shines radiantly It won´t be long until you´ll be on the altar in a bridal gown, crying tears of joy I have nothing but respect for someone with that much courage and compassion On every aspect, you are indeed a beautiful person As keep looking at the familiar place, I thank you for all those good times we shared I´m sure there´s more of those waiting for us soon ahead We get closer to each other until your lips meet mine Without hesitation, I give a tender kiss to my future wife Having you as the queen of my heart has shown how special a committed relationship can get No matter what challenges we come across, together you and I will always make it We have each other to thank for who we have become Without the choices we made in life, both of us would feel so different and alone The pains of the past are long gone, for we have found happiness I can feel it so well when I´m hugging you, my beloved Carrots The world will never forget how I found love in Zootopia´s most beautiful flower Our story will stay as a reminder to other mammals of how love overcomes fear. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style